The VA legends chapter 6
by Unkn0wn Writ3r
Summary: Here it is and


-Two and a half years ago-

Tesla walked out fothe Hero agency with his two friends and colleagues, the blue fire quirk user Hitomi and the hardening quirk user Ryohei. They had just sent in their applications to become Heroes and were eagerly awaiting the response. "I hope we get in this time." Hitomi said, flicking her long blonde hair out of her face.

"You and me both." Ryohei replied, his normally extremely spiky black hair combed and slicked back.

"What happens will happen." Tesla said, as they all walked back to the apartment they were renting until they landed a job.

"Are we still up for the offer the previous Hero agency gave us?" Ryohei said jauntily as the three of them took their seats on the back of the bus.

"You mean about being given temporary permission to fight part of the Villain gang that agency is going to take out tonight?" Hitomi said distastefully.

"Yeah yeah yeah. We should do that. I mean since they invited us and all." Ryohei said enthusiastically. "How about you Tesla?" It was often Tesla, as the oldest and the apparent leader, to decide since Hitomi and Ryohei were about as opposite as opposite could be. Tesla wanted to go with Ryohei, but he wasn't sure if they were quite ready for such a job yet. "I think we should wait till we are stronger." Is all Tesla could say before Ryohei gave a grunt of exasperation.

"C'mon Tesla. The Hero agency said they would send an agent with us if we agreed to go along with them. I think that should be enough security for you two."Ryohei said, irritation and boredom mixing in his voice. Tesla gave a defeated sigh as Ryohei's arguement gained momentum in his mind. Even Hitomi was starting to warm up to the idea.

"Fine." Tesla said tiredly, "We'll do it." Ryohei gave a manly whoop accompanied by Hitomi's much quieter cheer. Tesla face palmed as they stayed on the bus until they arrived at the district where the Villain gang had been pinpointed. There were three Heroes waiting for them. "Ah you chose to come." The leader, a tall man whose quirk was summoning swords, addressed them calmly and professionally, just like a Hero should. "The Hero I'm sending with you is this one right here." At his words a young man stepped forward, his claws showing what his quirk was. "He will bail you out if you get into trouble. Are you ready?" The three aspiring Heroes nodded and went off to the right side, the clawed Hero walking behind them.

Tesla and Ryohei ran away from the Villain that pursued them. It was much more powerful than all of the others they had fought, and they needed help. "Where's the Hero?" Tesla yelled at Ryohei, who was carrying Hitomi's unconscious body.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him he was behind me." Ryohei yelled back. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them. Stopping just in time, the two saw the clawed Hero and broke into relieved grins. "We need help." Tesla said, catching his breath, and leaping back as the clawed Hero struck out at him. Ryohei's quirk worked on nutrients in his body and wore off the longer and more damage he took. The clawed Hero sliced at him and Ryohei , unable to dodge with Hitomi in his arms. Was cut down, using his body to shield Hitomi from the blow, but it only delayed the inevitable as the clawed Hero knelt and killed Hitomi as well. Tesla lost it. His quirk fed off emotions, so the more pressure on him, the more stronger and harder to control it became. Electricity sparked off of Tesla's body surging toward the clawed Hero, trying him almost instantly. Tesla turned a furious eye toward the Villain he had been running from. "Weak." Tesla said as thunder blasted from the sky and struck the Villain, killing him and lighting up the quiet night in a blazing blue flash. Tesla heard the other two Heroes arrive and take away two sliced bodies and two smoking bodies. "Weak." Was all Tesla could think. "This society is built upon such weak and flawed things as Heroes. I must correct this." The rest of that night passed like a dream, Tesla collected his part of the reward he and his friends had been promised. Tesla looked at the two bodies that had been his precious friends. "Hitomi, Ryohei. I promise to you, I will tear down this society that killed you and fix these problems. I swear this."

Tesla was started out of his reverie by the sound of Tenko flopping on his bed and falling asleep. Tesla looked at his brother and lay down on his bed, resolves to being this evil society down, for Tenko, for his friends, and for all those killed by this false society.


End file.
